


You're Awful 你好烦

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 争吵, 剧透, 大量对话, 搞笑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>“干吗用演讲鼓舞士气？”Ren问，“他们一出生就知道服从。”<br/>“那我干吗还听你的意见，凯洛·就是不摘·脑袋上的·黑铁桶·伦？”<br/>“注意你的言辞。”<br/>“真抱歉，达斯·就是不摘·脑袋上的·黑铁桶。”</p><p> </p><p>  Hux将军和Kylo Ren讨厌共事。<br/>出于各种原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful 你好烦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Awful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463338) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



> 作者前言：  
> 我是垃圾  
> 这是OOC的搞笑文  
> 如果这对的关系真的成立，肯定不会是我写的这样，但我就想写笑话  
> 内含剧透，提到了实际发生过的悲伤事件

你好烦 You're Awful

by zamwessell (greencarnation)

  

———

 

 

“挺好的演讲。”Kylo Ren说。

“挺好？”Hux抬头。他坐在飞船指挥中心批阅什么东西的最终图表。他很吃惊Kylo居然参加了演讲。这么隆重的事件可不是天天都有的。

“但你太情绪化了。”

“那叫富有激情，”Hux说，“振奋人心。军队会受到领导者激情的鼓舞。”

   “干吗用演讲鼓舞士气？”Ren问，“他们一出生就知道服从。”

“那我干吗还听你的意见，凯洛·就是不摘·脑袋上的·黑铁桶·伦？”

“注意你的言辞。”

“真抱歉， _达斯_ ·就是不摘·脑袋上的·黑铁桶。”

“事实上，这不是我的头衔。”

“噢，”Hux揉着太阳穴，“Kylo，拜托，如果我打算找个人一脸优越地边叹气边告诉我‘事实上’发生的事情我会——”

“什么？”他说不准Ren有没有在看他。但听起来对方似乎被逗乐了，“你会做什么？”

“什么也不做。我根本没这个打算。谁都不会有这个打算。你简直让人难以忍受。”

“这话从你嘴里出来我都不知道要怎么接。”

“记住，这是来自世界观正常的人的准确评价。”Hux说，“瞧瞧你自己。谁会为了 **更像** 自己姥爷跑去 _背叛_ 家庭。这不是背叛，是‘投诚’吧？”

“没错，但别人的姥爷都没我姥爷牛逼。”Ren说。

“你对他的崇拜很不正常，”Hux说，“你自己知道的，对吧？”

“闭嘴，Hux。”

“有种你试试。”

“我 _可以_ 逼你闭嘴。”

“哦？真有意思。你可不常说这种话。你哪有这么克制？‘我可以逼你干这个’、‘我可以逼你干那个’、‘这头盔真是个好主意’。”

“你对我就这种印象？”

“我才没什么鬼印象。”Hux说，“听着，我们的新武器造到了最后一个阶段，我得去处理点重要的事情。整个下午你都跟在我屁股后面，像头伤心的万帕冰兽*，翻倒在地，脑袋上戴着个铁桶，摘不下来就假装自己想戴。这样我没法干活。”

“这不是你最好的比喻。”Kylo说。

“的确不是。”Hux承认。

\--

 

“Ren，”Hux突然在内部通讯中叫他，“抬起你的头—不、抬起你的头盔—就是提个醒，我让Phasma训练一队新兵，专门给你的发火打砸砍行为擦屁股，你想管这支中队叫什么？”

“哦？”Ren平板地回应。

“想用什么双关？‘愤怒中队*’是目前得票数最高的，但那并不算是个好双关，所以我觉得得想个更好的。”

长久的沉默。“不。”

“干嘛不说话？”Hux说，“你在砸什么？我要派愤怒中队过去吗？”

“不会有什么愤怒中队。”

“有，真有，”Hux说，“我们发绿色的肩甲给队员。颜色衬你的眼睛。”

“我眼睛是褐色的。”

“我知道，”Hux说，“但是褐色肩甲是环卫分部的士兵用的。”

“还蛮合适。”Kylo Ren说。

“我也觉得，”Hux笑了，“如果这能让你感觉好受些，帝国档案里记载过，达斯·维达的下属就设置了一个类似的分队，专门-负责-拖走-令人失望的-长官-的尸体。”

“你刚刚管自己叫我的‘下属’了？”

“当然没有！”Hux恨恨地反驳，“别咬文嚼字。”他关闭了通讯。

 

\--

 

后来在走廊上路遇Kylo Ren，他挤了挤眼。Kylo头盔下藏了什么他并看不见。也许什么都没有。

 

\--

 

“Hux，”Kylo Ren叫他。Hux正在回房间的半路上，勉强维持着事情的运作，真的很勉强。

“干嘛？”Hux抬头看他，“干嘛，Kylo Ren。整整一天了。”

“一天？”

“又一次制造延迟，供应商的问题，劳动力也遇到了困难——”Hux揉着太阳穴，“我总觉得，如果世上都是我这么有能力的人而不是没能力的其他人事情就好办多了。”

“是你自己不要克隆军团的。”

“我们讨论过这个了，”Hux说，“别再提了。”

“武器真的是最好的主意吗？我可不确——”

“ **关于我的武器你一个字都不许质疑！** ”Hux大吼，甚至有点吓到自己，“ **我的武器是太阳！没有比它更好的东西了！我造得比帝国那个还大！** **”**

“你大吼大叫的样子，”Kylo Ren说着，语气着迷，“像是在脸中央开了个沙拉克住的巨坑*。”

“那是件好事？”

“我什么时候说是件好事？”

“哎差点就猜对了。”Hux说，“戴着那玩意儿，要感知你的情绪真难。”

Kylo Ren执拗地瞪了回去。至少Hux觉得他瞪着自己——完全猜不准好吗。

“你瞧，你戴着蛇精病铁桶到处晃悠，让第一军团看起来像达斯·维达脑残粉大会。”

“我不是他脑残粉，”Kylo回击，“他是我姥爷。”

“半斤八两，”Hux说，“半斤-那个-八两。”

“闭嘴。”

“不然呢？你要钻进我脑子里干点什么？”

“我才懒得钻你脑子，”Ren说，“你早就和我讲过你的世界观了。”

“但你随时可以叫我闭嘴，”Hux说，“我知道因为你翻来覆去就这么几句。”

“闭嘴。”

短暂的停顿。“你知道你没了头盔也能很吓人的，Kylo。你对自己的脸很没有安全感吗？你的脸没问题。”

“我对我的脸没意见。”

“你正常的声音也很好，你知道吗？如果我的声音算正常，你的声音就比正常更好。”

“我对声音也不缺乏安全感。”

“那你干嘛不——”

“我可以，”Kylo说，“我随时可以。”

“好吧，”Hux说，“为何不在现在？”

不知为何，Kylo戴着铁桶，成功地增添了几分神秘感。

“就在这儿，”Hux说。他按下按钮打开房间的门。门再次关上的时候他叉着手臂看向Kylo。

“你没资格给我下命令。”Kylo说。

“现在只有我们俩了，你不觉得还戴着那货很蠢吗？”Hux说，“我觉得蠢爆了。傻透了。感觉像是要来一出诡异的达斯·维达角色扮演来挽救我们的婚姻。”

“突然用这比喻挺有意思。”Kylo说。

“我可不是‘突然’想到的，”Hux说，“其他更好的我都用完了。”他坐在自己的床上，“那个沙拉克巨坑的讽刺还不错。你花了多久才想到的？我有种感觉：你练习了好几周，就等着让我大吼大叫然后派上用场。”

短暂的停顿。“我没有。”

Hux坏笑起来。

“我不会允许你在这儿损我的。”

“我以为互损才是我们交流的根基。”Hux说，“继续，摘掉头盔。你这副样子瞧着像个抑郁的套管*。”

“你准备了多少个比喻？”

“你的面罩是一字眉。你看起来像个悲伤的散热器。我要继续吗？你可别怂。”

Kylo咕哝着去摸头盔开关，然后摘掉了它。

“我说的没错吧？”Hux说，“一样很吓人，而且看起来讨喜多了。”

Kylo不肯看他。Kylo飞快地瞟了他一眼就迅速移开目光，他的脸——出现了微妙的变化。噢，Hux心想。 _噢_ 。也许戴了太久的头盔，Kylo Ren已经习惯把所有表情都写在脸上了——“放大字体，便于阅读”。

“你 _脸红_ 了。”他说。

“闭嘴。”Kylo还是不肯看他。

“好吧，”Hux说，“只要我们还在讨论你令我讨厌的—盛装打扮，剩下的也脱了如何？”

Kylo的好奇心上来了。“斗篷？”

Hux摇头，坏笑。一只手已经摸上了他的腰带。“全部。”

他的神情让Kylo终于反应了过来。

 

\--

 

后来，那女孩突然出现，毁了这一切。

 

\--

 

离开与Snoke的会面，再度看到Kylo Ren的脸而不是黑铁桶让人觉得很违和。

“所以你又失败了。”Hux说，“所以我得继续完成这儿的所有事情。”

Kylo没看他。“Hux，这没有用。”

“你知道达斯·维达对失败者怎么做吗？”

“HUX，”Kylo焦虑地说，“这 没 有 用。”他看起来像个没了一边耳朵的刚达克*。

“我以为愤怒是你的力量来源。我以为是你身上那什么西斯的玩意儿，以愤怒为力量来源。”

“不是那样。”

“不是？ 那是什么样？比如‘你的头发傻气十足，你居然留着假维达头盔发型？’”

“不是。”

“过来，”Hux不假思索，伸出手来理了理Ren脑后的头发。

“谢谢，”Ren僵硬地回应。令人难受的停顿。“你的发型看起来挺好的。”

“我知道，”Hux说，“它看起来一直很好，因为我不在头顶戴铁桶。”

“好了，”Kylo说，“够了。”

“你随时可以叫我闭嘴，”Hux几乎要笑出来了，“还有‘伦武士’组织，它真的存在吗？它是个西斯搞笑演艺团*还是什么的？”

“西斯没有搞笑演艺团，”Kylo说。他要么是个面无表情大师，要么是宇宙第一傻瓜所以才要头戴铁桶。Hux说不好答案是哪个。

 

\--

 

后来，那女孩突然出现， _结结实实_ 地毁了这一切。

\--

 

他俩坐在去见Snoke的飞船里。情绪忧郁。Kylo还流着血，呼吸费劲而沉重。Kylo可能喜欢这样，Hux暗忖。让他更像他的偶像。他思想斗争了一下，没吐槽出口。

最终沉默占据了他。

“下次和不亲的家长对峙，”Hux说，“别完全把自己暴露在一座那么高还缺少栏杆的桥上。”

“达斯·维达总是在高高的缺少栏杆的桥上和别人对峙。”Kylo说。

“看看他的下场。”

“是啊。”

Hux在椅子里动了动。

“别走。”Kylo意料之外地说道。

“我不打算走。”Hux说，“拜托。总得有人阻止你因为炸毛而破坏家具。愤怒中队不在这儿。”

沉默。

“我现在强大多了。”

“当然，”Hux说，“你看起来挺强。”

“别说了。”

“过来。”Hux说。

“什么？”

“过来。”

“你要干吗?”

“我在拥抱你，你以前都没被拥抱过吗？你看起来很需要一个拥抱。”

“以前又蠢又弱的时候需要拥抱，但我现在很强大。”

“好好好，嘘——”

“我体内只有黑暗。”

“当然，Kylo。超-多的黑暗。”

“别想骑在我头上，Hux。”

“不然呢，用你的镭射剑再毁掉一个控制台？”

“光剑。”

“我知道，但那有个十字，所以更像带把儿的剑，事-实-上？”

“闭嘴。”

“有种你试试。”

Kylo摆摆手。Hux发现他的嘴巴不能动了。短暂而令人不满的沉默。然后Kylo结束了控制。

Hux呼出一口气。“噢，”他说，“用的是那种无聊的方式。好吧。”

 

\--

 

他们还在飞行当中。

他盯着窗外，哪里曾经有着宇宙最强武器，如今化成了一堆残骸。那种美。那种秩序感。那么多年的努力。有人在吸鼻子。他希望是Kylo。他看向对方，一条泪痕沿着 _伤口_ 流下Kylo的脸颊。“嘿，”他说，自己的声音也有些不稳，“别这样。别哭。”

“我没哭，”Kylo立刻反驳，“是你在哭。”然后Hux发觉了。他站起身，咕哝着。

“我没有。”

“你有，”Kylo说，“记得吗？我能读心。”

“我没有在脑海里哭，”Hux说，“我用自己的脸在哭。”然后他掉下泪来，流着鼻涕，十分尴尬，“如果你不能分清这两者的区别，我都替你尴尬。”

Kylo只是看着他。就这一次，他几乎难以看透。他的目光飘向了很远的地方。“告诉我，”最终，Kylo用声音说话了。他的眼神依然飘忽。

“不然呢，你会——”Hux摆摆手。

一抹笑意漫了上来。“你对我的印象更坏了。”

“怎么可能？”Hux问道。

“你想让我那么做吗？”Kylo问道。他带着疑问挥挥手，“发现正确的闭嘴方式？我可以做到。”

“你就继续扯吧。”Hux叹气，“那件武器多么完美，”他说，“我花了全部的心力，而我——我简直无法想象要再做一次。不会再有比这更大的武器了。”

“事实上，会有的。”Kylo说，“看看帝国的武器制造趋势就知道了。”

Hux翻了翻眼睛，“我们俩的关系当中，只有一个可以是聪明的那方。”他说，“你不及格。”

沉默。

“关系？”Kylo说。

“你以为呢？”Hux说，“我们总是在调情，我们睡过，我在这儿握着你的手——”

“你没有，”Kylo说。

“这只是个比喻，”Hux说，“你真的迟钝到——”

“你觉得我难以忍受。”

“我捉摸透了你，”Hux基本上是在自言自语，“你是个十足的傻瓜。‘我们睡了’这句话哪个字你听不懂？”

   “我以为你和谁都睡。”Kylo说，“你技术这么好。我以为——”

Hux呻吟出声。

“但你对我很不友善。”Kylo说。

“所以你加入了黑暗面，和友善的人在一起？黑暗面就是‘黑暗的’，我不知道你对自己到底在干嘛有没有清醒的认识。”Hux气急败坏，喋喋不休，“你简直是会行走的灾星，你知道吗？你甚至还因为你爸，因为你姥爷，纠结个没完，你在头上戴铁桶，一直——一直破坏着第一军团的财产——还是个暗示摆在眼前都看不见的睁眼瞎——”

“显然？”

“我想要你，我几乎从不掩饰这一点。再直接点我就得当你的袍子了。我——我会变成你说的你做的一切——我会——”

“ _好吧_ ，”Kylo说，“闭嘴。”这回，Kylo吻了他。

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 注1：万帕冰兽wampa，性情凶残，袭击过Luke。  
> 注2：蛮牛中队Tantrum Squadron，Tantrum原意为野牛，也引申为“愤怒”。  
> 注3：沙拉克住的巨坑Sarlacc pit，塔图因星球上的触手系生物沙拉克的栖息地，是个大坑。  
> 注4：套管thimble，还真挺像的【。  
> 注5：刚达克Gundark，万科星球上的猛兽。Han曾经对Luke说过：“You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark（你看起来强壮得可以撕掉刚达克的一只耳朵）.”  
> 注6：西斯搞笑演艺团Pen 15 club of the Sith，Pen 15 club应该是个搞笑喜剧艺人团体，官网：http://www.thepen15clubcomedy.com/


End file.
